Boredom
by Sinhe
Summary: Dutchy is bored. Seriously. He's really, really bored. SLASH, DutchyxSpecs. BIRTHDAY fic for Rachello!


Notes: This took me an exceedingly short amount of time. Seriously, only a couple of hours. Well, I always did work better with a deadline. It was fun to write. Maybe it'll be fun to read? Who knows.

Warnings: Slash. And slash. And, uhm, slash? Also, this is modern day. And it has no plot. And it has a fucking sucky title. Ah well, nothing like fluff to start the day! (Or end it, for that matter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. There you go, short and (not so) sweet. 

This fic is dedicated to Rachello! It's your birthday Specs/Dutchy (Sputchy!)! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Boredom

Dutchy was lounging in front of the TV, head propped up with a pillow, arm and leg falling over the edge of the couch. In one hand he held the TV remote, and he sighed deeply as he pushed the mute button. Bored bored bored. His blond hair fell onto his face, and he tried to blow it away. He surfed the channels, football, music videos, news, some charity fund raiser. Nothing worth watching. He rolled his head to the side, looking at the wall, he rolled his head back. Nothing new on the TV screen. He was so bored he couldn't move; his limbs were made of lead. He was doomed to be bored forever. 

He looked across to the coffee table next to the couch. His gaze lighted on the phone, sitting on the wooden table untouched, just waiting for him to grab it. He stretched an arm out, reaching for it. His arm fell short. He stretched his fingers, trying to elongate his arms, anything to get the phone with out moving. He slid his body closer to the edge of the couch, reaching.. Reaching. He could feel his fingertips brush the white plastic. So close. So very, very close. He let out a small grunt, finally reaching the phone. He grinned in triumph as he slid back to his place on the couch, cradling the phone in his arms. 

He stared at the phone, as if waiting for it to do something interesting. Who should he call? He ran his fingers lightly over the buttons. Who to call? Finally, he just dialed the number he knew best. The first number to reach the front of his brain.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. And rang some more. 

Dutchy sighed. But just as he was going to hang up, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" A smooth voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, uhm, Specs? It's Dutchy."

"Oh, hi. What's up, man?"

"I'm so bored it's not funny. So bored I can't even move my fucking appendages. Entertain me?" The boy on the other end chuckled.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I dunno, what are you doing now?"

"I just got out of the shower. Like, I was getting out when you called, that's why I didn't pick up." Mmmm. Specs getting out of the shower? Good image there. Yummy. Dutchy shook his head, dispelling the images.

"Oh, sorry." He replied 

"S'ok, man. Hold on a sec, okay? I'm just gonna get dressed." Without waiting for an answer, Specs put the phone down; Dutchy heard it click against the dresser. 

In the background, Dutch could hear the faint rustling of clothing. He wet his lips. Specs in the shower, Specs in a towel, Specs getting dressed. Dutch closed his eyes.

Down boy, he though to himself. Don't get infatuated, you have no reason to assume that he's gay. Like you. None at all.

"Okay, I'm back." Specs's voice was quiet, but Dutchy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Took you long enough. I'm still bored."

"What? You mean that listening to me get dressed wasn't a riveting and thoroughly entertaining experience for you?" Dutchy snorted out loud. 

"Yes, Specs. I was having the time of my life." Sarcasm oozed from his lips. "Plus, I'm bored now that you're back. Entertaaiiinn meee." Dutchy stretched the syllables out in his words; he knew he sounded childish, but he was so fucking bored that he didn't care. Why was he home on a Saturday night anyway?

"Okay, hm.. Oh, I know. I actually have a question for you." Specs voice became a little nervous; he spoke hesitantly. 

"Sure, shoot." Dutchy held the phone closer to his ear.

"Actually, this might be too. personal."

"It's okay, just ask."

"You sure.?"

"Yes! Just ask the fucking question already!" Dutchy was never known for his patience. 

"Okay, well.. Here goes." Specs drew a deep breath. "Are you really gay?" Dutchy gaped; he stared at the phone in his hand. What the fuck? 

Silence. Several moments passed, Dutchy finally started to collect himself. Specs started again, "Sorry. I'm sorry, it wasn't my business, I shouldn't have−"

"No," Dutchy interrupted him, "It's ok. You just startled me, is all." Dutchy sighed, "Yeah, I am. I'm gay."

"Oh, ok." Dutchy wasn't sure, but he thought that he heard a tinge of.relief? in the other boy's voice. "Cool."

"Uh. why'd you want to know? I mean, it's pretty much common knowledge at school anyway.. You don't mind, do you?" That was just what Dutchy needed, to scare away another friend. 

"What? On! No, of course not. Why would I?" Dutchy shrugged, and then realized he was talking on the phone.

"I don't know. I lost friends that way." Dutchy's voice was quiet, solemn. 

There was a long pause, before Specs spoke up again.

"Well in that case, would you want to. go out with me? Tomorrow?" Dutchy blinked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Dutchy could hear Specs shifting uncomfortably in his newly donned clothing.

"Well, yeah."

"You haven't done this much, have you?"

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"Well, yeah." Dutchy answered, copying Specs's earlier reply.  "How about we see a movie? I'll pick you up at six, and we'll go grab a burger and see a chick flick."

Dutchy could hear Specs grin, and then laugh.

"Sounds good. Wow, I'm relieved."

Silence. Not awkward, comfortable.  
            "Hey Specs, guess what?" Dutchy slouched down on the couch, a broad grin covering his face.

"What, Dutchy?"

"I'm not bored anymore." 

The End!


End file.
